


in the dark of night

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, just a lot of Fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: He wasn’t sure why he was hesitating outside of Hinata’s room, wasn’t sure why his heart started pounding as he reached the room. Though, Kageyama was sure of one thing, and that was it wasn’t just him who was bummed about their lost.Whatever he was feeling, Hinata was most likely feeling ten times worst.orKageyama decides to visit Hinata after their game against Kamomedai, hoping to give him the comfort he needed after their loss.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	in the dark of night

**Author's Note:**

> basically i kinda wrote this because kageyama probably visited hinata and told him a lot about health and probably snuck some forehead kisses here and there
> 
> haikyuu!! manga spoilers

Kageyama stood outside of the room he knew his partner was in with a glass of water, taking in a few deep breaths before putting his hand on the door handle, hesitating to open the door. He knew his teammates visited moments prior, Ukai telling Kageyama as they walked past each other that Hinata was extremely exhausted.

Kageyama was baffled, he didn’t even tell Ukai or anyone that he was going to visit Hinata. Though, he guessed it was bound to happen. It was him who discovered Hinata’s fever first, it was him who had told Hinata he’d won, it was him who had been the most concerned once the match ended. His teammates probably knew he was going to visit at some point, anyway.

He wasn’t sure why he was hesitating outside of Hinata’s room, wasn’t sure why his heart started pounding as he reached the room. Though, Kageyama was sure of one thing, and that was it wasn’t just him who was bummed about their lost. 

Whatever he was feeling, Hinata was most likely feeling ten times worst. That much was enough for Kageyama to feel the need to comfort Hinata, to tell him that their lost was nothing more than another step towards their eventual victory. So, why couldn’t he open Hinata’s door?

“Just open it.” Kageyama jumped, turning around to see Sugawara grinning at him. “Hinata’s missed you, I think. He’ll be happy to see you.”

Kageyama scoffed. “I doubt it.”

Sugawara chuckled. “I visited him before you did, you know. He was looking for you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama stilled slightly, thought he trusted Sugawara’s word. “He… He’s a dumbass,” He decided to say.

Sugawara smiled, giving Kageyama a pat on his shoulder before he started walking away. He stopped, turning around and winking at Kageyama. “But he’s your dumbass, right?”

Kageyama flushed, looking to the ground. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sugawara chuckled. “Go see him, he’s waiting.”

Kageyama watched as Sugawara walked away, putting his hand on the door once again, still hesitating. He wasn’t sure what he’d say to Hinata, he was never that good with words. He wondered if Hinata would know that, wondered if Hinata would accept the weird way he’d try to comfort him.

Kageyama huffed, letting out a shaky breath as he slowly opened the door. The room was pitch black, Kageyama able to make out a tiny bundle of blankets on the floor. He closed the door behind him, walking towards the tiny huddle of blankets. As he got closer, he heard Hinata’s tiny snores, able to see his bright orange hair peeking outside of the two blankets on top of him.

Kageyama slowly sat down beside Hinata, putting the glass of water he brought on the floor and taking in his partner’s entire stature. Hinata, despite his eyes being closed, looked absolutely  _ exhausted. _ Kageyama frowned as he eyed Hinata’s eye bags in the dark, the way that his breaths were technically more like he was panting while he was trying to breathe. The way that Hinata’s bangs stuck to his forehead, his head sweaty. 

He didn’t look like Hinata, and Kageyama wasn’t sure what was worst: the way that Hinata looked worst than he did on court or the way that Hinata didn’t even look like  _ himself. _

Kageyama let out a shaky breath, unsure of what to do next. He put his hand on Hinata’s cheek, feeling his heated face as Hinata melted into his touch.

Hinata peered his eyes open slowly, his eyes meeting Kageyama’s. Kageyama pressed his lips together. “Hey.”

Hinata’s lips turned up slightly. “Hi.”

Kageyama used his other hand to take the cloth off of Hinata’s forehead, putting it in the water bucket next to head. “How are you?”

Hinata chuckled, his voice a little raspy. “Tired. You woke me up, dummy.”

“Sorry,” Kageyama apologized sheepishly. “You can go back to sleep, you know.”

Hinata snorted. “Why would I? You’re here.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, moving his hand from Hinata’s cheek to his hair, running his hand through it. “Just here for a visit. I can leave.”

Hinata glared. “You wouldn’t.”

“Do you not want to sleep?”

Hinata shrugged, following Kageyama’s other hand as he reached into the bucket for the cloth. “Can you… stay?”

Kageyama put the cloth back on his forehead, crossing his arms together. “You’re being insufferable.”

Hinata gave Kageyama a small smile. “That means you’ll stay, right?”

Kageyama hummed. “For a bit. Ukai-san might wonder why I’m not back in the main room.”

Hinata giggled. “Yay!” The two of them sat in silence as Kageyama adjusted the blankets around Hinata. 

_ “Uwah, Kageyama!” _

Kageyama jumped up. “W-What? Did I do something?”

“You’re not wearing a mask!” Hinata exclaimed. “Kageyama, I’m not either, I’m contagious you idiot!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes as Hinata lifted his blankets to his face, covering his nose and his mouth. He put his hand on Hinata’s, making him lower the blanket down. “You’re such a dumbass, I’ll be okay.”

Hinata huffed as Kageyama put his hand to cheek again, mostly to check his temperature. He flushed, jumping back a little. “‘Yama, don’t just do that!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I just wanted to check your temperature, dumbass. I’ll go now.”

As Kageyama made a move to stand up, he felt Hinata’s hand around his wrist. “Wait,” Hinata said. “Not… not yet. I want to talk to you more.”

Kageyama huffed, crossing his legs as Hinata held on to his wrist. “The game. I could’ve been able to say something about your fever.”

Hinata shook his head, tightening his grip on Kageyama’s wrist. “No, I probably shouldn’t have… you know, overworked myself. Sorry.”

Kageyama hummed, meeting Hinata’s glazed over eyes. “I… My late grandfather taught me a lot about my health. Eating healthy, staying fit, making sure I didn’t overexert myself.”

Hinata smiled. “He sounds like an amazing grandfather.”

“He was,” Kageyama said, not noticing the way he started smiling fondly. “He got me into volleyball and told me all I needed to know. He always told me to take care of myself. I could lend you some of his health books if you’d like.”

Hinata nodded, smiling brightly. “I would love that.” Hinata intertwined their fingers, his eyes looking fondly at Kageyama’s. “Tell me more?”

Kageyama looked away, tightening his hold on Hinata’s hand. “Are you sure?”

Hinata nodded, chuckling. “Yeah.”

Kageyama cleared his throat, meeting Hinata’s gaze. He was smiling a lot, despite how tired he looked. The warmth of Hinata’s hand made Kageyama continue, knowing Hinata was listening. “He was a volleyball coach. He taught my sister and I volleyball, and we usually went on morning jogs together everyday. That’s how I got into the habit to go on jogs, really.”

Hinata chuckled. “Wow, he’s amazing. He was a coach?”

Kageyama nodded, feeling Hinata’s grip on his hand weaken, unsure if it was because he was relaxed or if he was getting tired. “He let me watch a lot of his volleyball games, too. We watched them together on nights where I didn’t have school. I also wanted to go to Shiratorizawa because he went there. He was a middle blocker.”

Hinata smiled, his eyes drooping slightly. “Why didn’t you want to be a middle blocker like him?”

“Isn’t it obvious, dumbass?” Kageyama asked. “I wanted to stay on the court longer.”

Hinata giggled, moving his fingers to tighten his hold on Kageyama’s hand. “Of course. Bet you asked him which position stayed on the court longer because you totally would do that.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I did, actually.”

Hinata smiled fondly. “You’re so cute.”

Kageyama flushed, jumping back as Hinata laughed at his reaction. “Dumbass, stop laughing!” Kageyama screamed, only making Hinata laugh more.

Hinata’s fit of laughter turned into a tiny fit of coughing, Hinata leaning away from Kageyama as he curled up, still coughing. Kageyama immediately grabbed the water he brought, bringing it to Hinata’s face. Hinata put his lips on the glass, Kageyama tilting the glass of water so Hinata could drink some.

As soon as Hinata made a tiny sound, Kageyama put the glass of water down, using his free hand to stroke Hinata’s hair. “You okay?” Kageyama asked, his voice unusually soft.

Hinata nodded, melting into Kageyama’s touch. “Fine. You’re so funny.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Don’t do that again, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out. “Boo, Kageyama. I’ll be okay,” Hinata said.

Kageyama frowned, knowing Hinata mostly said it to reassure himself. He continued running his hand through Hinata’s hair, tightening his grip on Hinata’s hand. “Of course you’ll be okay. Then we can go to Spring Inter High next year.”

Hinata hummed. “I’m sorry.”

Kageyama sighed. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing, okay?”

Hinata met Kageyama’s gaze, his expression softening as they made eye contact. “I made us lose.”

“You did not, you dumbass,” Kageyama hissed. “It was bound to happen, not every team wins. We won enough to restore what Karasuno once was, to have a head start on going to the top. Losing happens, and you did  _ nothing  _ wrong.”

Hinata’s eyes fluttered shut, as if a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulder. “Thought you’d be really bad at comforting me, but you’re actually really good at it.”

Kageyama let out a shaky breath, glad he was able to do something for Hinata. “Glad you’re feeling better. Just don’t blame your dumb self, we have two more years of this.”

Hinata chuckled, his eyes still closed. “Yeah, yeah. You’re right, you big mushy dummy.”

Kageyama felt Hinata’s grip on his hand weaken, his head lulling slowly to the side as Kageyama continued to run his hands through his hair. After a few short moments when Kageyama was absolutely sure that Hinata was now asleep, he released his hand from Hinata’s, taking the cloth off of Hinata’s forehead. He leaned in, kissing Hinata’s forehead as he listened to Hinata’s small snores.

He leaned back, hearing Hinata’s breath hitch as he attempted to put the wet cloth on top of his forehead. He felt Hinata’s gaze on him, peering his eyes open only slightly. “Thank you, Tobio,” Hinata whispered. “Thank you s’much.”

Kageyama let himself smile, pressing his lips to Hinata’s forehead once again. “No,” Kageyama whispered. “Thank you, Shouyou. For all you’ve done.”

Kageyama pulled back, knowing Hinata heard him. His eyes were fluttering shut, a smile on his face as Kageyama put the wet cloth back on his forehead, his head lulled in his pillow slightly more to the side. 

Kageyama made a move to get the glass of water before shaking his head, leaving it there for when Hinata woke up the next morning.

He stood up, walking out of the room with a content smile on his face, hoping to visit Hinata again the next day and if he could, have Hinata sleep on his shoulder on their way back to Karasuno.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading !! hope u enjoyed hehehe :))
> 
> twitter: @starberryteas


End file.
